1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage holder assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new beverage container holding device for holding a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage holder assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,496 describes a device for engaging the ground and holding a beverage for a user. Another type of beverage holder assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,863 having a tubing forming a spiraled liquid container holder with a lower portion that is inserted into the ground for supporting the liquid being used by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,801 has a post that is inserted into the ground and supports a sign. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,083 has a hollow drink holder having a stake for engaging the ground to hold a drink container and hook member coupled to the stake for engaging the corner of a beach blanket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,661 having a ground stake with a drink container supporting foot and a ring for supporting a drink container. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,600 showing a combined beverage container and blanket/towel spike.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes certain improved features that inhibits thermal transfer between a drink container and the environment.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing the perimeter wall of the with an insulating interior portion for inhibiting thermal transfer between the beverage container and the environment.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new beverage container holding device that supports a drink container for a user while the user is outside.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new beverage container holding device that has apertures for draining the interior space when the interior space becomes filled with fluid.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member being designed for holding the beverage container. The body member has a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the body member. The interior space of the body member has an open end for permitting insertion of the beverage container into the interior space of the body member. A support member is coupled to the body member. The body member has a free end. The free end of the support member is positioned opposite the body member. The free end is designed for being inserted into the ground whereby the support member supports the body member above the ground when the free end of the support member is inserted into the ground.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.